


just stuff that happened to me irl but w haikyu ships

by bokutos_number_1_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUTHOR IS FREE FROM THE FRIENDZONE :D, Author is competitive swimmer, Can be read as one shot, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Friendzone, Gay Panic, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Naruto Manga, Mentions of Suicide, Moving On, Olympics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Self-Hatred, Short & Sweet, based off of stuff thats happened to me, i changed the stories from swimming to volleyball, mean parents ig, platonic fluff, really messy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_number_1_simp/pseuds/bokutos_number_1_simp
Summary: my irl experiences with the person im in love with BUT as Haikyu shipsits gonna be really messy >_<(FINISHED UNLESS I SOMEHOW FALL BACK IN LOVE)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Catching feelings | kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO EVERYONE :DDDDDD
> 
> Im back! And this time, ive written some drabbles about my actual life.
> 
> ONLY IVE MADE THEM GAY AND HQ SO YAY  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama realizes his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, im writing kageyama from my pov, ive changed the dialogue a bit to fit his character best i can tho

Hinata and Kageyama are best friends.

At least thats what Kageyama thinks.

They hang out, they talk, they play volleyball, they eat, they study.

You know, just the norm for kids their age.

But they do everything TOGETHER

So when theyre hanging out today, Kageyama doesnt expect it to feel any different.

They get shipped together, but theyre best friends.

besides, Kageyama has a crush on Oikawa. Theres no way he could like Hinata, hes just a friend. 

Until Oikawa rejects Kageyama.

It leaves him feeling lower than ever, he's had a crush on Oikawa since his first year of middle school, he couldnt imagine liking anyone else that much. 

he tells hinata about it.

"yeah i think he probably hates me now, with all the stunts my friends pulled in middle school to try and get him to like me-" 

"What do you mean he hates you?" Hinata inquires

"Theres like, nothing to hate about you, besides the fact that youre scary and youre angry all the time." He continues

Kageyama stops

What was this feeling inside his chest? 

It felt warm and fuzzy.

He felt a blush rise on his face. 

"You really think so?" Kageyama asks in awe

"yeah, i really do." Hinata says softly

And just like that Kageyama forgot he ever had his heart broken by his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow you made it to the end
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and that youll stick around for the next!
> 
> Ill try to update once daily, but that depends on how much i can remember and how caught up to i get to my current life lmaoooo also school and swim are bitches so no guarantees >_<
> 
> im gonna be trying different pairings for some of the chapters as well, so hopefully you guys will enjoy those
> 
> Thanks for reading and Jaa ne!
> 
> (P.S if anything else fluffy happens irl ill most likely write it as a chapter in here so watch out for those)


	2. ill tell you a million times| bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto feels the pressure at the qualifying match for nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOKUAKA TIME YAY
> 
> this is a really fond memory of mine so enjoyy
> 
> (in this situation irl, i was bokuto)
> 
> **can be read as platonic

Bokuto stood in the dark ready room, preparing mentally for this match. 

this national-goer deciding match. 

he tried to stay on track,trying to keep the anxiety and fear from swallowing him whole.

But the negative thoughts kept coming.

"What if i go into emo mode at the wrong time and make too many mistakes?" 

"What if i miss a spike or a serve?"

"What if the team gets mad at me?"

"What if we lose?''

That last thought sank deep into his mind.

He's a third year, if they lose this match they wont get to go to nationals.

his last high school national tournament.

"Bokuto-san?" He heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Yeah akaashi im in here." He called back, trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

"Bokuto-san we need to g- are you crying?" Akaashi asked 

Bokuto reached up to touch his face and found there were tears rolling down his face.

"Oh yeah, i guess i am." he laughed brokenly

"may i ask why." Akaashi continued

"I dont really know why, its probably just because this is my last nationals with you and everyone else on the team and what if i screw it up and we lose the qualifier because of me-" he began rambling

"BOKUTO SAN" Akaashi said forcefully

Bokuto stopped.

"Bokuto san, youre not doing this alone, we will win this match, even if you do make a few mistakes, me and the team will be there to back you up, we're going to nationals, and we're going together." 

"youre an amazing athlete and an amazing person, ill tell you that a million times until you stop feeling nervous about this." Akaashi finished with a small smile.

The nervousness and fearfulness in Bokuto vanished from that moment forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow once again made it to the end
> 
> I altered the dialogue a bit to fit the different personalities and sports, since swimming is (with the exception of relays) an individual sport, and volleyball is not. 
> 
> So basically when this happened to me i was stressing about not qualifying for a championship competition, and ofc the guy i liked was there to help :> (ik yall probably arent here to read abt my life so ill try to keep these short)
> 
> Thanks for reading and dont forget to kudos if you liked this and comment if you have something to say or ask!
> 
> Jaa ne!


	3. wAIT WHO IS IT???| kagehina pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and hinata just having a fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation to chapter 1 <3
> 
> btw theyre third years in both chapters, and this one might have manga spoilers for some sooo watch out for those. 
> 
> ( in this situation irl, i was kageyama)

"we'll definitely make nationals! And this time we'll win!" Hinata said animatedly 

''Definitely." Kageyama affirmed. 

Their third and final year at Karasuno. at the beginning of the year Kageyama figured out his feelings for his best friend were anything but just platonic, now theyre coming up on the end of the year, and Hinata will soon leave for Brazil.

"And after we win, ill go get better so i can finally stand equally with you." Hinata continued 

"I have no doubt of that, dumbass." Kageyama said, trying not to let his care for the older boy show. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Oh yeah by the way..." Kageyama began

"What is it??" Hinata asked

"I dont have a crush on Oikawa san anymore."

"WAIT REALLY?!''

Kageyama laughs

"Yeah im over him." 

"WAIT DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE NOW?!" 

"yes, i do."

"BAKAGEYAMA TELL ME WHOOOO."

"No way in hell dumbass."

"i will find out who it is."

"Good luck with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol once again had to edit the dialogue a bit to fit swim to volleyball.
> 
> in this situation i had just told the guy i liked (my best friend) that i wasnt in love with the toxic guy i had been in love with for some time. He was pretty excited to find out who lmao.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around for this chapter and dont forget to kudos and/or comment!


	4. HE SAW ME AAAA| sakuatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just atsumu seeing omi at nationals and omi freaking out because he may have the teeniest little crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! SAKUATSUU GAY PANIC
> 
> i love these two sm so i hope yall enjoy this
> 
> (in this situation irl i was omi)

Sakusa finished up his after-game skin routine only after the rest of his team left, they had just won another match, their last of the day.

"Kiyoomi!" Komori called out "We're going to watch the other games now are you coming?"

"Coming." Sakusa called back

As the team walked out, they saw some of the other teams preparing for their matches.

Inarizaki was among them.

Sakusa and Atsumu had met at the youth camp some time before, and much to the surprise of everyone else there, theyd become fast friends. Pretty much attached at the hip (or as close as Atsumu could get to Sakusa anyway). They didnt talk much to each other now due to being busy with school and volleyball, but whenever they saw each other at matches or tournaments, they always made time to see each other. And as much as Sakusa hated to admit, he had taken a liking to the blond setter, who somehow was always able to pull out the 'Softer version of Omi' as Atsumu liked to put it. 

At this point the two of them hadnt talked for almost 3 months, not even a "hello" or a "how are you" in that span of time.

Sakusa was beginning to think Atsumu had forgotten him, that he'd forgotten the time they spent together. Which left a weird feeling of disappointment in his stomach. 

That was until he sat down in the bleachers to watch Atsumus match.

He sat there with his team and watched as inarizaki entered the court, Unconsciously looking for Atsumus face. When he finally found the setters face, they made eye contact, and sakusa swore he saw Atsumus eyes light up. 

"Hey everyone, Omi's here ta watch us!!" Sakusa heard from down on the court.

"Is that the Omi ya've been tellin me about?" Osamu asked teasingly

"Shut yer trap Samu, EVERYONE SAY HI TO OMI." Atsumu told his teammates

They all collectively waved, Sakusa responded with a small wave of his own, then Atsumu smiled at him,

Like RIGHT at him

That blinding smile

Komori smirked

He was glad he had a mask covering his cheeks, cuz they were definitely on fire right about now.

"AHHHHH HE NOTICED ME, I GUESS HE DIDNT FORGET AFTER ALL." He thought. 

Then he sat back and watched the game, eyes never leaving Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s i g h these two are just-
> 
> at this point i think its a given that i change dialogue and settings to match from swim to volleyball
> 
> so in this irl, i hadnt talked or hung out with my guy bsf (the one i had a crush on) for some time, we had a competition together but he was swimming in the boys session, which was after the girls session i was swimming in. I was there to watch my brother anyway so i sat down, and he saw me, waved, smiled, and then turned and told the whole boys team to wave at me :>
> 
> See yall tomorrow and thanks for reading!
> 
> Dont forget to comment/kudos/bookmark 
> 
> Jaa ne!


	5. whats this weird feeling in my stomach?| sakuatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa discovers his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prelude to the last chapter, its set at the training camp where atsumu and sakusa met. 
> 
> Hope ya like it!
> 
> (irl i was sakusa)

Sakusa and Atsumu were at the all japan youth volleyball camp together.

They were playing a 3-on-3 with the other team, the game seemed to be leaning in their favor.

"Sakusa!" Atsumu called out,

Sakusa slammed the ball down. Theyd won the three on three.

As they cleared out for the next three on three, they sat down together with komori to stretch.

Sakusa looked out to watch the three on three while reaching to grab a water bottle.

He whipped his head around when he felt a warm hand on his.

It was Atsumus.

The two almost jumped apart, Atsumu looking just as shocked as Sakusa did.  
Komori just laughed while Atsumu sat with a furious blush on his face. Sakusa quickly ran off to wash his hands in disgust, he didnt consider it to be rude, since Atsumu knew how he was with germs and physical contact.

But as he was walking to the bathroom, he noticed a weird mushy feeling in his stomach, similar to the one he has before a match 

"Why does my stomach feel so weird." He thinks.

When he reaches the bathroom, he looks up into the mirror to see his face completely flushed. He'd been so shocked he hadnt even noticed that he was blushing so hard. 

He tried to think of why, but his mind only drifted back to the feeling of Atsumus hand on his.

He came to the mind blowing conclusion that maybe, he liked the blonde setter a little more than he had initially thought.

He was royally fucked wasnt he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOW chapter 5.
> 
> sorry if this is a little sloppy ive been on a workout regiment lately and i was super sore from the sets i did yesterday, also school is kind of wonky rn so yeha :/
> 
> irl this was when i realized that i mightve liked my bsf, though i didnt think of them as actual feelings until later. We were traveling for a competition and i reached down to grab my bag while watching a race, didnt think his hand would be there LMAOo!
> 
> Ty for reading and see yall tomorrow!
> 
> Jaa ne
> 
> P.S TYSM FOR 129 HITS AAAAAa


	6. for now..| Kagehina pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confesses to hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE :D
> 
> im back from my little break, i just needed to sort out my feelings a little.  
> ANYWAY im back and feeling better! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (continuation to chapters 1 and 3)

It was getting closer to graduation...

Closer to the day hinata would leave for brazil to learn how to fly all on his own. 

Kageyama was running out of time. 

He knew he wanted to confess before the graduation, but every part of his mind screamed "What if he doesnt even like guys?" or "What if he thinks youre weird and decides he doesnt want to be friends anymore?"

But then a small voice in his head said 

"What if he likes you too?" 

He shook off the feelings of doubt

he had to at least try to tell Hinata before he left. 

~later that week~

Hinata had some documents to sign regarding brazil that day, so he didnt come to practice, that was the day Kageyama had been planning to confess. 

After practice that day, Kageyama decided to call Sugawara, just to get some last thoughts before confessing. 

'So hes not here today?" Suga asked

"yeah, he had some stuff to fill out for his trip." Kageyama explained

"And why are you against the idea of going to physically see him and tell him?" Suga asked, unimpressed

"Its a lot scarier having to tell him to his face." Kageyama tried to justify

"just go do it! Youve faced much scarier things before!" Suga encouraged

"i cant risk messing it up, ill just, text him." Kageyama said

"Whatever makes you happy, Kageyama." Suga said

He typed out about 15 different responses before sending 

>> Kageyama

Hey boke, i have to tell you something

> Hinata boke 🍊

What is it???

>> Kageyama

You know how i said i like someone else now?

> Hinata boke 🍊

Of course!!

>> Kageyama

well, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you wanna know who i like?

> Hinata boke 🍊

ooooooh

id have to say 9

I wanna know who has managed to capture the heart of the cold-blooded king heheh

>> Kageyama 

Alright then

Its you.

I like you. 

If you dont like me back please at least stay friends with me.

im sorry.

do you think im weird now???

> Hinata boke 🍊

Really??

ME?!

WOAHH

>> Kageyama 

tch

so do you like me like that?

at all?

>Hinata boke 🍊

Im flattered Kageyama...

Kageyamas heart sank into his stomach

>Hinata boke 🍊

Im just really focused on volleyball and school right now, im so sorry.

We can still be good friends, lets just keep it that way for now.

Kageyama didnt feel that sinking feeling anymore. He didnt feel like hed just been friendzoned.

He felt

Hopeful

and relieved.

>> Kageyama  
Oh, okay.  
Well uh, ill see you later ig

>Hinata boke 🍊

byeee

btw, its not weird that you like boys, ill never think that about you. Im actually bisexual lmao. 

People love who they love, and thats ok :)

see you at practice tomorrow

Kageyama let those words sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWW
> 
> IM CAPTAIN FRIENDZONEEE :DDD
> 
> so basically when this happened, it was a week before our christmas break, and the last day of practice before then he didnt come, that was the day id been planning on. So i almost chickened out but my friend just cheered me on and told me to send him a text (technically counts as chickening out??) in the end, i was friendzoned. But it didnt hurt. I understood why the guy hadnt been interested in dating yet. And that much i was ok with.
> 
> PLUS HE SAID "FOR NOW'' GUYS PLS PRAY FOR MEEE
> 
> (ive altered the dialogue to fit these two, as well as make it LGBTQ, if you were offended by me portraying a straight relationship as gay, im sorry! I didnt mean any harm! I just love this pairing! i am bisexual myself but i have never actually confessed to any of my girl crushes lmao.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see yall tomorrow!
> 
> Jaa ne!


	7. i learned from the best :D| sakuatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa reveals how he learned to set so well.
> 
> (manga spoilers ahead)
> 
> **can be read as one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sakuatsu YAY
> 
> (in this situation irl, i was Atsumu)

"Okay everyone, here are your teams for todays 3-on-3s." The Coach pointed to the board

Atsumu and Sakusa are put on the same team along with Hinata.

"Great, me and Omi are on the same team!" Atsumu thinks in silent celebration

Atsumu digs the ball, he cant set.

Hes thinking about what their team is going to do when he sees Sakusa line up for a set

He sets the ball straight to Hinata, who slams it down, they won the 3-on-3

Atsumu is baffled at how well Omi can set.

"Hey Omi, howd ya get so good at settin?" Atsumu asks

"Oh well i um, i always knew how, i just learnedhowtoperfectitfromyou." Sakusa gushes

"Huh?" 

"I improved from watching videos of you." Sakusa says a little clearer, looking away from Atsumu with a blush on his face,

"YOU?! LEARNED FROM ME??" Atsumu shouts in disbelief

"Yes, and i would say i learned from the best." Sakusa says smugly before walking away

Atsumu stands, dazed, while Hinata and Bokuto smack him on the back in celebration

"wowwwww he learned from you? thats so cool! I watched videos of Kageyama!" Hinata proclaims

"Im still not the best at setting but i polished it enough by watching Akaashi!!" Bokuto says proudly

Atsumu is still in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeowch, this is definitely not my favorite chapter, i might go back and edit it later on. 
> 
> Anyway when this happened irl, i had finished swimming one of my favorite strokes in swimming, Butterfly, and my crushes dad had told me that his son watched videos of me so he could get better in Butterfly, eventually i made him fess up to it and we got something like this lovely exchange :>
> 
> Hes one of the best Butterfly swimmers in our group now, and i couldnt be more proud!
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed, see ya tomorrow!
> 
> Jaa ne!


	8. youre the only one who seems to care more about me than i do| sakuatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa feels lower than ever after a fight with his mother, he confides in Atsumu during this time.
> 
> TW: Suicide, self hate, and parental issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s i g h  
> so this chapter is a little more morbid, which is why the rating went up, but unfortunately, not every experience i had was pleasant.
> 
> irl, i was sakusa
> 
> (also i apologize if i have portrayed these thoughts in any way that is disrespectful, im just using what i thought about myself and inserting it here <3)

"I HATE YOU, YOU AND YOUR WEIRD GERMOPHOBIA!" Kiyoomis mother screamed

Sakusa turned and locked himself in the bathroom, his mother banging on the door. 

"WHY CANT YOU JUST BE NORMAL!?" His mother screamed

"you said it." he said in disbelief

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE AND YOUR LAPTOP."

Sakusa didnt know why his mother hated him so much, but the fights only got this bad when his dad and siblings were out of the house. 

"you said you hate me." he mumbled

"just give me your damn devices Kiyoomi, i knew having them in your room at night would mess you up,look what the radiowaves of those things have done to you." His mother spat 

Kiyoomis mother always had an obsession with the thought that devices would 'rot her childs brain' no one in the family liked it but in order for her to not fight they just had to keep quiet about it. 

"I dont feel safe giving you anything." Kiyoomi shouted,his quick, cold response bringing him back to earth.

"WHAT? IM YOUR MOTHER YOU PIECE OF SHIT, STOP BEING DRAMATIC." His mother screamed

He heard his volleyball trophies fall, and his manga be thrown against the walls, he listened as his mother stormed out of his room and back down the stairs. His dad had come home. Only to find his mother pretending to be the victim and crying to him 'Kiyoomi hates me!' 

He sank back against the door, head in his arms. 

He only went back to his room to put everything his mother threw back into place. 

The next day was a holiday, so no school or practice, Kiyoomi went to go see Atsumu in Hyogo. 

Atsumu got him from the station and took him home. 

Kiyoomi had been mute the entire time after what his mom had said to him, Atsumu worried about him all day, until finally, Kiyoomi talked.

Only for Atsumu to hear the most worrying thing ever. 

"How would you feel if i decided to just, end it all? Kiyoomi asked 

"Wait, what?" Atsumu was perplexed

"Omi, what happened? Please tell me." Atsumu pleaded

Tears began running down Kiyoomis face 

"How would you feel if i did it?" 

"I- I wouldnt know what ta do with myself, id be lost." Atsumu said, lump forming in his throat

"What would drive ya ta think that Kiyoomi?"

"My mother said she hated me." Kiyoomi stated, voice heavy

"She said im weird, and im rude and i have the worst personality and that she hates me." He said, his voice breaking

"I think shes right-" Kiyoomi almost finished

"STOP." Atsumu smothered him in a hug

"YOU WILL NEVER THINK OF THAT EVER." Atsumu yelled

"IM BEGGING YOU KIYOOMI, DONT." Atsumu began to cry

Kiyoomi cried with him.

Kiyoomi cried knowing that if he decided to end his pain, he wouldnt be getting rid of it, hed just be giving it to Atsumu.

And contrary to what his mother thinks, he does care about other people deeply.

Especially Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew........
> 
> This is one of the more real chapters ive written, and i wont go into it much because its kind of a weird topic for me. But this time in my life was when i questioned if i should just end everything. 
> 
> And then he was there. 
> 
> P.S IVE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS WTF IM SO SORRY I GOT SICK AND THEN THERE WAS ALL THIS SCHOOL STUFF AND UGH IM SORRY IVE GOT THREE CHAPTERS READY TO POST IN RETURN SUMIMASEN <3
> 
> P.P.S THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR 300 HITS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh


	9. naruto manga| sakuatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa thinks of something to get atsumu for christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation to the last (v depressing) chapter 
> 
> (irl i was sakusa)

>>Kiyoomi

Hey Miya

If you could have the first volume of any manga, which series would you want??\

>Miya Atsumu

>Uhmmmmm

>damn thats hard

>honestly i think naruto

Kiyoomi smiled to himself, he knew Atsumu would say that

>>Kiyoomi

>> lol i thought so

Sakusa had been thinking of buying something for Miya, he want good at comforting people and after what Atsumu did to help him, hes not sure he could help Atsumu with any emotional problems of his own. 

However, Atsumu did LOVE his naruto, though he didnt own any volumes of the manga.

~Next day!

Sakusa and Komori go out together

They reach barnes and noble and begin browsing for the series they want.

Sakusas eyes land on Volume 1 of Naruto.

Hes not a big fan of it, but seeing it makes him want to buy it for Atsumu.

So he does

~next week~

Sakusa goes to see Atsumu while in town for a match

They play minecraft together, Atsumu fails at fighting a creeper and a slime simultaneously 

Sakusa simply gives him the strategy for how how couldve won that fight. 

"oh yeahhhhh i couldve done thatttt." Atsumu says

"Youre so smart, omi kun."

Sakusa stops.

He feels the blush rise on his face. 

He brought the manga with him, he decided now is the perfect time. 

He goes quickly to grabit from his bag while Atsumu helps his mother with something.

Atsumu comes back, and Sakusa surprises him with it. 

"OH MY GOD OMI YOU REALLY DIDNT HAVE TO.''

"Its okay tsumu." Kiyoomi says affectionately

"Its the least i could do after you helped me."

Atsumu grabs him in a bone crushing hug

(Hes not fully comfortable with the proximity, but only because he wonders if Atsumu can hear how fast his heart is beating)

"Thank you, Kiyoom, you really are the best" Atsumu says softly while still holding him.

Kiyoomi smiles (and blushes but atsumu didnt need to know that), and the two stare at each other for a bit

And then they turn to notice Osamu and his mother standing there and watching, Osamu with the smirk on his face, and his mother sighing fondly. 

They spring apart, everyone laughs.

Every time Atsumu and Sakusa are with friends, and Atsumu mentions how he has Naruto manga, Sakusa says 

"And who do you have to thank for that??"

;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh this felt better after that last chapter didnt it??
> 
> Irl i literally just bought it for him, and he had the same reaction as Atsumu.
> 
> I still rub it in his face who bought it for him hehehe ;)
> 
> tysm for reading!
> 
> Jaa ne


	10. ill lend you my shoulder to cry on| kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the match against Kamomedai, Hinata feels as if hes let the whole team down
> 
> MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina oneshot time yayayyaya
> 
> (irl i was hinata)

~Karasuno v Kamomedai

Hinata is benched, he has a fever. 

This was supposed to be his match.

The one where hed face off against one of his biggest rivals

Hed been so excited

Only for his journey to end so quickly.

Later, he finds out Karasuno lost. 

"the third years" he thinks

"we didnt get to win...." Tears roll down his face

"Oi Hinata." 

Hinata turns

Kageyama stands in the doorway, his eyes red. 

Hinata only cries harder.

"This was going to be my chance.." He sobs

Kageyama looks at him sadly

He opens his arms to hug hinata.

Hinata dives into his arms and sobs.

"Its okay." Kageyama says softly

"we still have next year, and hey, at least the third years got to come and compete with us." He continues

Hinata stops sobbing while Kageyama just stands there, hugging him in the doorway.

Later on, Hinata remembers that Kageyama actually HUGGED HIM.

LIKE

HUGGED HIM. 

COMFORTED HIM

Those thoughts are enough to make him blush and think

"Huh, why am i kind of happy now, we lost?!" 

(his crush said "no <3")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahha 
> 
> i didnt make a cut i wanted in swimming and i cried. He hugged me.
> 
> I was glad he hugged me and was so nice but sad because i really, really wanted that cut. 
> 
> Lmao ya win some ya lose some 
> 
> ill try and be back tomorrow!!  
> Jaa matta!


	11. promise me| kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata make a promise to each other after their last nationals with Karasuno..
> 
> (manga spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S i g h
> 
> alas, this is probably the most kagehina like thing to ever happen to me.  
> (the fact that this promise is pretty much canon is killing me rn)
> 
> (irl i was hinata)

Their last nationals. 

They lost to Itachiyama. 

Third in the nation. 

Kageyama and Hinata were mad they couldnt continue on and win, but happy theyd come so far. 

they came to the gym after the graduation ceremony was over. 

Kageyama hit a serve.

Hinata slid into place and received it. 

It looked effortless. 

As the two stared at each other, Kageyama felt a lump rising in his throat, and tears stinging his eyes. 

Hinata did too.

"Oi why are you crying?!" Hinata yelled, trying not to let his voice break. 

"Im not crying, youre crying!" Kageyama shot back 

Hinata smiled fondly.

"Im gonna miss your sets." He said sadly

"well then." Kageyama began

"Go to brazil, and get better quickly, so you can come back here and spike them again." 

hinata laughed 

"Dont worry, i will." 

They played until late at night. 

"hey kageyama." Hinata breathed out, winded from the practice

"What?" 

"You better invite me to your olympic final." Hinata said, voice wobbling

"I want to watch you win the gold medal, even if its without me."

Kageyama turned and saw tears running down Hinatas face. 

"y-yeah of course." he said

"but you cant just watch me, watch me, and then come join me 4 years later." Kageyama finished

Hinata laughed 

"See you later, kageyama!" He picked up his stuff. 

"yeah, see you later." Kageyama answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s i g h 
> 
> the final arc of Haikyu makes me feel things. 
> 
> when this happened, he had just won the 100 yard breaststroke, and he was the youngest one out of those 8 people racing. His time was 1:12.  
> I watched him swim that time, and i remembered when he had just joined, and was asking me for help with his swimming. So, we made a promise to each other. 
> 
> It wasnt as emotional as in the fic but as someone whos been here for a lot of his swimming career i felt really proud :>
> 
> AHHJDJ HERES ME GOING ON AN EMOTIONAL TANGENT AGAIN IM SORRY- 
> 
> With this chapter, we are now fully caught up to the events happening in my life.  
> So, this fic will be on hiatus until something else happens lol.
> 
> 11 chapters of stuff huh, i guess thats all i could remember. 
> 
> See yall again soon! If youd like to see more updates in the future, bookmark this and come back to it! Also im pretty active on ao3 so i can reply to any comments yall might have!
> 
> Than you for reading and Jaa ne!
> 
> \- Author chan
> 
> P.S if i do remember anything later on ill add it in here


	12. it hurts, but i feel happy at the same time| Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries his luck again with Hinata on New Years eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok so i just remembered this  
> This will be one of the installments in the mini kagehina series ive got goin here. 
> 
> also some important notes at the end. 
> 
> enjoy :>
> 
> (i was kageyama)

"Bro just do it!" Hoshiumi encouraged.

'You wont know unless you try." Ushijima said 

"Ok ok fine, ill send him another text."

Kageyama was in Osaka with his teammates for a New Years party, Hinata was at one in Osaka with his team. 

He was slightly tipsy and the energy of the party fueled his hand as he typed out an (extremely) overenthusiastic confession. 

he sent it off at exactly midnight. Romantic enough for a text right?

he wasnt expecting hinata to say yes. 

So when he didnt, he wasnt surprised.

'YES OF COURSE, WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS.' 

He heard those words in hinatas voice. 

As his friends stood beside him in comfort he went deep into thought.

Hed been in love with hinata for almost 2 years.

How much longer could he wait?

Hed gone on many dates, people openly flirted with him. He was well liked with many fans. 

So why? 

When was the "For now" Hinata had talked about finally going to become "now"? 

He knew he couldnt be stuck on Hinata forever, itd already been almost two years. 

Maybe it was time to move on......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> I just remembered this so sorry if ya thought that last one would be it lmao.
> 
> I got friendzoned a second time, and since then me and this guy have been kind of distant. Hes a very close friend of mine and since i started writing this, i realized, i dont want our friendship to be awkward anymore, thats when i thought "hmm i guess me liking him has made it like this" 
> 
> Long story short, i want to keep his friendship instead of chasing something that might never happen. 
> 
> So what im trying to say is i think i finally fell out of love. 
> 
> It feels great tbh, these past 2 years have been, exhilarating to say the least. 
> 
> I think writing this helped me realize that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and i apologize for my little rant there hah. 
> 
> I think im going to discontinue this work (unless i somehow fall back in love then thats a whole nother thing)
> 
> Im thinking of writing some more kagehina stuff in the future tho, so this wont be the last of me!
> 
> Once again tysm for reading and well, i know it was a somewhat short journey with yall, but it really helped me out. 
> 
> TY FOR ALL THE HITS IM SHAKING RN 
> 
> Jaa ne!!


End file.
